1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatus that include thin-film transistors (TFTs), such as an organic light-emitting display device or a liquid crystal display device, are receiving attention as display apparatus for mobile devices, such as, for example, digital cameras, video camera, camcorders, portable information terminals, or smart phones.